What Book?
by Akilina-chan
Summary: Sora and Riku have a random conversation at 12 in the morning. Sora wants to know what book Riku is!


This was spouted from hyperactive boredom. There isn't much too it. You don't even have to review or anything. It's just kinda, here. It could be spam, for all it's worth.

I like Sora, and I like Riku. They are smexy. Both of them. :P So, anyways, like I was saying, you don't have to review. I doubt you even would like it. It doesn't have much of a backstory and never will. Not to mention the fact that any of my attempts at humor are TERRIBLE. Very appalling. Oh, and my writing skills are lacking. Lacking in every area. Oh, what fun my life is. :|

Ooooooh, has anyone else noticed that ffnet got us an inbox for these accounts? (I just looked up and saw it.) I think it's neefty. I wanna use it! Though..no one talks to me. :( Aw well, whatcha gone do 'bout that?

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I don't own anything besides my laptop. I bought it myself. Fresh minty lemons! 8DD

* * *

"If you were a book, what kind would you be?"

"A mystery." Sora leaned over and punched Riku on the arm. That's wasn't the answer he wanted. He wanted a real answer. It was quiet and it was awkward. Very very awkward. He didn't like it so he looked around and asked about the first thing he saw. Which, was a book, if you hadn't deducted that already.

"Ow..Why'd you do that?" Riku asked somberly as he laid back down on the ground.

"Because I want a real answer."

"That was my real answer."

"Yeah, but I wanted something cute and mushy! Something that revealed to me the true soul in you!" Sora pouted. He knew Riku couldn't resist his pout. He kept telling Sora that he was just too innocent and altogether molestable when he did that. Sora tried to refrain from pouting ever since.

"Oh, okay. Let's try that again."

"Alright. Here goes," he said coughing lightly, "If you were a book, what kind would you be?"

"A flip book." Riku said laughingly. Sora facepalmed and shook his head while laying a hand on the other teen's shoulder.

"A flipbook...?" Sora drawled, a little muffled by his hand that was sliding down his face in a comical gesture.

"A flipbook." Riku said again, reassuring his friend that he indeed has said that.

"Riku, if I may ask why, it'd be an honor to hear your answer."

"Because you always say I flip my hair too much." Riku didn't like his hair in his face, so he always flipped it back. Ponytails made him look girlish, and clips tore his hair when he tried to take them out. He didn't really have any other options other than flipping his hair back whenever it got in his way. He had wanted to cut it, but everyone protested, so he opted not to.

Sora sighed. Riku laughed a little. "So, Sora, what kind of book would you be?" Riku said back, willingly taking the conversation on.

"A mystery." He said mockingly. He smirked, but it was swept away.

Reason why: "Awh, yes. I can see that. With the way your mind works, no one would be able to understand it at all."

What was worse? Riku had said it seriously. Sora shifted out of his comfortable position on his bed lazily as Riku sat up and stared at him from the floor. They'd been in here for quite a while..It was already dark out.

"You're so mean!" Sora pouted again. Riku smirked and stood up, stretching out his sore muscles. "And I'm bored."

"We could go swimming..?"

"At..." Sora looked at the clock on the wall. "twelve o' six in the morning?"

"Sure. I'm up for it." Riku said, pulling on his shoes.

"Alright. I guess. Though, just to warn you, you might get flipped off if someone sees you." Riku looked puzzled.

"What? You really are a mystery, Sora." He said smiling and turning around to leave.

"You said you were a flipbook." Sora mumbled as he followed Riku out the door.

* * *

Well, I'm sorry you had to read this. Now, carry on with your life knowing that I apologize for your boredom and (maybe) your insanity. I understand..this probably made you go crazy. Oh, and I'm sorry you had to burn your eyes out reading this. It's terrible..I know.

I'm just a terrible person in general. Oh well. 8DD

~Akilina-chan


End file.
